The present invention relates to a system for monitoring each of compressors distant from each other through at least one of internet communication, optical communication line, electric communication line and wireless communication.
In a monitoring device for air conditioner as disclosed by JP-A-2001-141290, operation data of refrigerating cycle and maintenance data of the refrigerating system stored in a control device and an alarm signal generated by the control device are edited along a predetermined format and subsequently converted to HTML file data to be transmitted out of the monitoring device through telephone line.